questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny the Snake
Sonny the Snake is a thief, and graduate of the F.A.C.S.. He was the third hero interviewed by Marti McKenna. Background Sonny is a Thief, who graduated from F.A.C.S. not long after the successful release of Hero's Quest. He is one of the few Thiefs who openly advertises his trade in local Yellow Pages. He is a cautious individual, suspicious of others, he spies on people before making any move, and is quite shifty. He took the F.A.C.S. course, it tought him the ins and outs of being a master sneak. He learned how to climb sheer walls, how to pick the meanest lock, how to throw a dagger and hit his target ever time. But only through practice. The reporter, Marti McKenna discovered him, while searching through the listings. He was the only one listed with the designation 'Thief'. His answering machine at the number given said, "You've reached da home of Sonny The Snake. I'm probably out stealing your mother's purse right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to youse as soon as I can. Tanks." Sonny returned her call late that evening and agreed to speak with her briefly and on his own terms. She was to meet him at midnight in an alley behind a local Chinese restaurant. "And make sure you ain't followed, see?" She felt the heroes she kept meeting were getting weirder all the time. The reporter waited in the meeting place for nearly an hour with no sign of The Snake. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a harsh whisper from behind a dumpter, "Yo, McKenna ---- 'dat you?" She replied asking his name, Sonny, in question. Shhhhhhh! he said as he stepped out from the shadows wearing a black trench coat and hat pulled down to cover his shifty eyes. Looking around cautiously, he slinked over to stand beside the reporter. "Okay kid, you got me for ten minutes," speaking into the collar of his coat. "After 'dat I gotta go to work, ya know? So what can I do for youse?" She wanted to know what he could tell her about F.A.C.S. and about being a thief. Sonny shushed her again, "Geez, why doncha tell the whole world?" He told her about his training. At the point he explained how to throw "one of these", a dagger, he whipped out a nasty looking dagger, and when she reacted with an appropriately awed expression, quickly pocketed it again. He explained, "Look, your mother probably told you crime doesn't pay, right? Just wait until you lay a diamond ring on her kid, believe me, she'll be singin' a different tune. Next time your out on an adventure, some goon walks up and drools on you, kill 'im and take the money. Just like that." He snapped his fingers. He told her to "Take it from me", that she should take the course and practice, and that she would be rich in no time. With that he had to go, and left her. Sonny slithered out of the alley and into the night. She wasn't surprised to find that her keys, wallet, and Mickey Mouse watch had gone with him. Behind the scenes It's not entirely clear. He may be a former graduate predating the Hero, or he may have been one of the ones who joined later after Hero's success in Spielburg. Or he may even be a version of the Hero, who became the Hero of Spielburg in his own personal universe. Category:Thiefs Category:Characters (AOAWBH) Category:Heroes